Welcome home sister
by Lilithangelmarisa
Summary: Marisa Coulter kehrt nach Hause zurück zu ihrem Bruder Severus Snape. Die Geschwister haben sich 8 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und haben sich viel zu erzählen. Die Geschichte spielt in dem Jahr 1989, Severus ist zu der Zeit 29 und seine Schwester 27.
1. chapter 1

Hey ihr!

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Die Charakter sind nicht meine, sie gehören JK Rowling (Harry Potter) und Philip Pullman (His dark Materials). Ein anderer Charakter (Calista) kommt von @Arinus, einer echt mega guten Autorin, die mich inspiriert hat selbst zu schreiben!

Für mich haben die zwei Hauptcharaktere Marisa Coulter und Severus Snape schon immer sehr gut harmoniert. Von dem Äußerlichen und von dem Wesen her, deshalb ist diese Geschichte über die Snape Geschwister geschrieben.

Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, dann schreibt mir ruhig. Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!


	2. Zu Hause

Zu Hause

Endlich wieder zu Hause, dachte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau als sie sich bückte und elegant durch das Fenster zweier Welten schlüpfte. Sie drehte sich um, der Mann auf der anderen Fensterseite sah ängstlich auf den Boden. Eine Bewegung mit der Augenbraue reichteund er drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Nun war sie alleine, ein leichtes brennen am linken Unterarm riss sie aus den Gedanken. Das dunkle Mal wurde langsam auf ihrer hellen Haut sichtbar. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie sich die Schlange aus dem Mund des Totenkopfs schlängelte. Auch die Magie strömte in diesem Moment in ihren Körper zurück. Nach fast acht Jahren fühlte sie sich wieder komplett. Das leere Gefühl in ihrem Inneren verschwand und sie musste unwillkürlich lachen.

In der Welt, die über die ganzen letzten Jahre ihr zu Hause gewesen, konnte sie ihre Magie nur begrenzt benutzen. Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab funktionierte nicht, dafür aber die zauberstablose Magie wie Okkulumentik und Leglimentik.Diese konnte man sehr gut einsetzen und somit sich einen Vorteil gegenüber den Anderen schaffen. Die Muggel in der anderen Welt waren einfältig und prüde, sie sollten bemitleidet werden, dachte sie sich. "Lumos" flüsterte die Frau und an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein helles Licht. Das Licht erhellte den steinigen Weg der in das Dörfchen Hogsmeade führte, der einzige Ort in ganz Großbritannien, wo ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer leben. Heute würde sie nicht mehr an dem erwünschten Ziel ankommen, dafür war es schon zu spät.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kam sie in Hogsmeade an. Das kleine Dörfchen war so vertraut, als Schülerin kam sie oft mit ihren Freundinnen her um im Honigtopf Süßigkeiten zu kaufen oder im abgelegenen Café Madam Puddifoots in Ruhe einen Tee zu trinken.

Als sie das Gasthaus die drei Besen betrat wurde es kurz still und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Diese Reaktion war nichts außergewöhnliches, Menschen egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer wurden in ihren Bann gezogen. Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz, glatt und schulterlag, sie umarmten schmeichelnd ihr Gesicht. Was sie selbst aber am liebsten an sich selbst mochte waren ihre Augen, die tiefschwarz waren. Ein Blick aus diesen Augen versetzt Menschen in Angst und nur ganz wenige konnten ihnen wiederstehen.

Da sie sehr müde war, ignorierte sie die starrenden Leute und schritt vor zur Theke. Als die blondhaarige Wirtin, Madam Rosmerta, in ihre Richtung schaute überlegte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau, ob diese sich noch erinnern konnte wer sie war. Und tatsächlich schien die Wirtin zu überlegen.

Miss Snape, ich habe sie hier schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen!

Überrascht von dem guten Gedächtnis von Madam Rosmerta musste sie lächeln. "Ja es ist lange her, ich war auf Reisen durch die ganze Welt, erklärte die schwarzhaarige Frau. Aber die Sehnsucht nach meiner Familie hat mich Heimgeführt. "Verständlich" erwiderte Rosmerta, ich nehme an du wirst ein Zimmer für eine Nacht brauchen? Genau, ich werde erst morgen mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen, bestätigte sie.

Ein paar Minuten später saß sie auf einem kleinen Holzbett und lies den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Am Spiegel blieb ihr Blick hängen, Müdigkeit und völlige Erschöpfung zeichneten sich darin ab. Die Reise heim war anstrengend gewesen. Auch die letzten Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen, schon lange fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz wohl in ihrer Haut. Die Sehnsucht, mit jemanden dem sie vollständig vertraute konnte zu reden führte sie zurück in die Welt, in der sie geboren wurde. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sich Marisa in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, morgen würde sie endlich wieder ihren Bruder Severus Snape sehen!


End file.
